Mine
by Mrs.ZeroKiryu
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Yuki and Zero are in love or so they think. But when they have sex and Yuki gets pregnant, She backs out and leaves Zero with a baby. Will Zero be a good dad? Will he find out the truth? All the ups and downs of Parenthood from toddler to teen!
1. I'm Pregnant

A/N: Hello! My first ever Vampire Knight Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy, and also, as a little side note, Zero and Yuki may be a little OOC.

Summary: ALL HUMAN. Yuki and Zero are in love, so Yuki believes she is ready to give herself to Zero, but when she forgets to take the morning pill and becomes pregnant, will she be ready for motherhood? Or will she back out and leave Zero. Will Zero be a good father?

* * *

**Yuki POV (Point of View… because when I first started reading fanficts, I had no idea what 'POV' meant… lol)**

I swallow my fears and walk over to my star basketball player boyfriend Zero Kiryu, he's smiling at me dumbstruck, never will he be prepared for what I am about to tell him. He looks into my eyes lovingly, and takes my lips in a kiss, the night when he took my innocence two months ago haunts me, and I let out a shaky breath, and pull away from his warm embrace, "Zero," I whisper, the cheering of our whole school echoes celebrating the victory of our team, all thanks to my amazing, never wanting to hurt me boyfriend. He looks at me, confusion very noticeable in his cloudy blue-grey eyes. He looks over his shoulder at his team, and mouths 'I'll be back' to one of his teammates, and then takes my hand, and leads me out and into the hallway. Once we're out of the loud and cramped gym he turns to look at me,

"Yes, Yuki?" he says, his voice full of worry, as he looks at me.

"Well, you remember that night? About 2 months ago?" I say my heart racing, hoping he'll stay with me. He smiles and squeezes my hand,

**Zero POV: **

Yes, I do remember, more than I should, I remember how her skin tasted, and how her arousal smelled, and how I was shocked at her openly coming to me and saying "Take me, Zero" in a sexy voice, I remember very well what her love juices tasted like, and how my tongue filled her up, I remember the sight of her lips around my length, and the pleasure I got out of her moans vibrating in her throat, I remember coming into her slowly, and the pained face she made when I broke through her barrier, I also remember the wet noises coming from her sex as I thrusted in and out of her, lightly as first, and then harder, as she got used to my length, but the thing I remember most, was the regret that pushed down on me after I came into her, and how I would hate myself if I were to get her pregnant, but I would take the baby and care for it, if I needed to, as I would not let it die.

"You're still thinking about that? It was great, I'm glad it was with you." I say my voice full of love, and regret, but I was hoping she didn't hear that.

"Y-yeah… but, um, you know how I said 'I'll take the pill in the morning'?"

"Yes, my love. You did, didn't you?" I reply, my voice breaking,

"I-I, forgot." I try to keep normally calm and collected face from turning grave, but it wins as I grab her shoulders, my eyes are stinging and I feel like I am about to cry.

"No, No, No!" I look at her and bite my lip. "Y-you're, pregnant?" I say, choking on tears that are yet to fall, she nods and I break at the seams, "I told you, Yuki, I told you. If you couldn't handle it," I shake my head, and close my eyes, squeezing them shut, "you didn't need to do that, I was perfectly fine and content on waiting until marriage, the thought of having sex didn't even cross my mind, it was you," I point to her, "who brought it up, I thought you were ready, so I went for it Yuki, I thought you had it covered!" I gasp, and then take a deep breath.

"So, you're mad at me?" she questions,

"No, not mad, appalled at myself, I can't believe I did this to you," I look at her, her eyes red from crying, "Are you keeping it?" I say, knowing that I want this child more than anything, knowing that I am the father, and she is the mother, and we made it out of love.

"I don't know, do you want it?"

"Y-yes, I want the child, he's my blood, and I couldn't imagine giving up a child,"

"What if I don't want it? Will you raise it alone?" she says, and I am taken aback,

"You wouldn't want it? Even if it looked just like you?" I say, in complete shock,

"Zero," she yells, looking me in the eyes, "Get real! I don't _want _to be a mother! I only wanted you! I needed you! I felt so empty! I needed to make love to you! Don't you see? I love you! But I want to have a real future! As soon as this _thing_," she points at her stomach "is out of me, I'm out of here! It's not my fault you're a hormonal teenage boy who just thinks about sex! Don't even lie to me; you've wanted this for a long time! I don't want the _thing_, I'd be fine with an abortion!" she yells, and the anger within me builds to a point that I can't even stand it. I can tell my face is getting red,

"Really? I'm not the one who _begged_ you to have sex with me! I can't believe you Yuki. As soon as you give birth to _my _child, I'm done! I can't believe I was even with someone as self-centered as you! You are a stubborn bitch who needs to find someone who is just the same as you!" I say and turn, but before I leave, I turn my head and speak to her over my shoulder, "Oh, and by the way, I'll pay for the expenses, not for you, but for the baby, because I know you'll be too much of a bitch to pay for the funds. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a game to get to." I say, and walk away from the person who no longer means the world to me, now, my world will be the little boy or girl who is growing inside my ex-girlfriend.

~*9 months later*~

"Goddamn you Zero! I hope you rot in Hell! And you can take your little _seed _with you!" Yuki screams at me, and I roll my eyes, and give an apologetic look to the nurse, who is holding Yuki's hand,

"I'm so sorry m'am, as you can tell, the self-centered bitch whose hand you're holding and I are not together, I'm just here from my baby, and then you can excuse Yuki from the hospital as soon as you can, she obviously doesn't want the miracle of life that's about to be born." I say, and the nurse gives me and 'are you kidding me' look and then looks at Yuki, who is glaring at me, "Sorry, you're the one who insisted on having sex with me." I say, and smirk at her, as the doctor who was positioned at Yuki's bottom half laughs and smiles at me,

"Sir, it's a beautiful baby girl," he says, and I can't help but laugh and smile at my wailing daughter, as they clean her off, and then wrap her in a pink blanket. The nurse who was holding Yuki's hand smiles at me and then hands me my daughter,

I take this time to really look at her, she has my silver hair, and has bright blue eyes, I wonder where she got those from, probably from on of Yuki's ancestors or something, I smile and snuggle her into my chest, "Hello, baby girl," I coo, "How was being inside that mean old lady for nine months? I wouldn't imagine it would be fun… But I'm sure you made the best of it, you seem like a smart little one, and I like that, you little cutie pie, hmm… what should daddy call you?" I say and kiss her little fore-head. She giggles a melodic laugh and snuggles into my chest, I look over to Yuki, who has an angry look on her face,

"Name her what ever the hell you want, she looks just like you. I talked to my father, and I'm getting a transfer to a different school, Kaname is coming with me, because Aido and Kain were planning on going there all along, oh right, and Ichiru is coming with me, he says he wishes you and that _thing_ all the best," she says, a sly smile appearing on her face. I growl and hold my daughter closer to me, making the decision to keep my daughter away from my brother, whom even now I have next to no contact with,

"You don't have to transfer, because I am dropping out for _my _daughter," I say, and purse my lips, thinking about Ichiru and Yuki's relationship, a bastard and a bitch, what a great combination. Part of me hopes she doesn't marry Ichiru and goes for Aido or Kain, or even Kaname, so she stays out of my life.

Yuki growls and yells for a nurse, she somehow bribes the nurse into letting her go home now, which I am pleased with, because the further away Yuki is from my daughter, the better. I smile down at my little miracle and kiss her forehead,

"Hm, now back to naming you, I think I'm going to call you Emi. Emi Kiryu. I like it, it has a cute ring to it, what do you think sweetie?"

* * *

A/N: I think that wrapped up chapter one perfectly, what about you Zero?

**Meh, I don't know if I'd act like that...**

Shut up Zero, you'd be overcome with happiness, and you'd be forced to coo and caw at your little girl!

**What does Emi mean anyways? **

Emi means smile in Japanese, I liked it, its cute, its like the shortened version of Emily, but I hate the name Emily(no offense to any Emilys out there), and I love the name Emi...

**It is sorta cute I guess...**

See? I knew it!... Anywaysssss... So, chapter 2 should be uploaded by at least Friday of next week (The 25th)... because I am going on a much needed vacation for February Break! Starting the 20th... which is tomorrow... Okay! So thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Mine!


	2. Yuki's Realization

OMG! I am sooo bad! It's like... *counts on fingers* 3 months after this was supposed to updated! OMFG! I am so sorry! But here it is! I have been so busy, acting, school, exams... FRICK!

* * *

Chapter 2: Yuki's Realization

*6 months after Emi's birth: At Yuki's apartment*

***~Yuki's POV~***

"Kana….me" I gasp, as the warm hands of Kaname caress my helpless body, he slides his hands up and under my blouse, and plays with the back of my bra, threatening to undo the clasp, as I buck my hips impatiently against his, I moan as his hands go to my front to massage my breasts through my lace bra, I moan again as Kaname pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes.

"You know, for just giving birth, you look really good," he says, his voice hoarse. I smile and kiss his lips lightly,

"Well you know, I'm just naturally a sex-bomb" I say with a smirk, and then it hits me as I look at Kaname's pants, the ones that are so similar to Ichiru's, I gasp, and turn away from Kaname, as the memories of my first time having sex replay in my mind, and then the next time I had it. I had done a sin, and I know it, because regret lingers in my thoughts, still to this day, my first time wasn't with my boyfriend at the time, it was with his twin brother, and something stands out in the memories, Zero pulled out, and came into his hand, whereas Ichiru came inside of me, in both, I forgot to take the pill…

I am a horrible person, Zero, right now as I'm thinking this, is probably cooing, and cawing to a baby girl that's not his, but his twin brother's.

**Zero's POV:**

I coo to my baby girl, as she smiles a little toothless grin and reaches out to grab my hair, she tugs lightly, and I wince theatrically, making her giggle a little chiming laugh. My mother laughs at my wide-eyed little daughter, and I smile at my mother, whose eyes are glued to my baby girl's face.

My mother thought of me as her shining light after my father died, as my brother moved out to live with his so called best friend Shiki, and I was left to comfort my mother and be there when she needed an extra boost. When she found out about Emi, she was unhappy to say the least, but once I brought my little bundle of joy home, my mother realized that Emi was a gift, and not a burden, and Emi had my mother wrapped around her little finger before she could even get one coo out.

When Yuki stepped out of our relationship after she told me, I immediately took parenting classes, and bought books, and all that jazz, I knew I would be a good father; I just wanted to make sure of that. When my daughter was born, was probably the happiest moment in my life, and I will never forget it, and when I stepped into the dreary waiting room, to hear another family sobbing as their doctor tells them that their loved one is now in a better place, I look to my mom, who has tears in her eyes, I walk to her, take her in a hug, and smile, she looks at me, and I smile even wider, "It's a Girl" I say, in a hushed whisper, and she laughs lightly,

"What are you waiting for? Go see her!" she says, her voice breaking. And I run, suddenly afraid of my mothers wrath, to get my little girl, and when I do, I ask permission to take her to my mother, and when I do, she smiles the biggest smile I think I have ever seen in my life. Besides the one that I was wearing then. She takes Emi from my arms and smiles, she kisses her little forehead and then looks at me, "Oh Zerorin! She looks just like you! She's so sweet! Ichiru… Should we call him?" she says, her voice going from a excited coo to a hushed whisper. I shake my head and frown. "Mother… He doesn't deserve to know he has a beautiful niece." she frowns back at me.

"I understand… What are you going to call her?" she asked, her eyes twinkling as my little girl reaches to tug on her silver hair, she yelps theatrically and looks down at her. "Owch, little one, that hurt grandma." she coos, kissing my giggling daughter's nose. I smile at my mother,

"Emi Fantashi Kiryuu" I say, a certain proud-ness in my voice. My mother smiles and kisses Emi's forehead.

"You named her after me?" she said( A/N: I named Zero's mum Fantashi… I'll give my reasons at the end in the A/N), her smile widening. I nodded. She stood up still holding little Emi as she kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly, making sure not to hurt Emi. "I love you Zero… You are just like your father. Brave. And proud. You will be a great father. I don't know why you ever liked that Yuki girl…" she said with a shake of her head. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I don't know either…." I said, my voice low. "Can I have Emi again?" my mom looked at me and then to Emi,

"I don't want to give her up yet…" she said, with a sigh before handing Emi over to me. I laughed. Little Emi already had my poor mother wrapped around her finger… I could only imagine all the things my mom would buy her in the future, I looked down to my silver haired, lilac eyed daughter and smiled, kissing her little lips.

"I love you Emi… So much… Your daddy is so happy to have you.."

* * *

A/N:

OKAY! And thats a cut! Chapter two of MINE is finally up! Okay, so... I googled, read and watched until I was blue in the face! But I **COULD NOT **find the names of Zero's parents. (they don't exist!) so for future chappies. And this one. I have named his mummy Fantashi. F and shi comes from Fushi which is female apparently, and then anta is from the suffix "-hanta" for hunter or huntress, so Fantashi is born! I like it... :3 and his Pa is going to be mentioned later. And his name is Karyudo! Which is just straight up "hunter"! And then Emi is "Smile" so yeah. If anyone knows any better names, or can correct me.. Just chat me up!


End file.
